


up all night (can't stop thinking about u)

by borntovixx



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Phone Calls, Romance, Temporary Long-Distance, basically sicheng being a softie, i love Tenwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:09:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borntovixx/pseuds/borntovixx
Summary: Sicheng misses Ten. He glances at the clock on his nightstand and sighs when he realises thinking about Ten kept him up until almost 5am and he didn't even realise it. He just... wishes he could be with Ten right now.
Relationships: Dong Si Cheng | WinWin/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 18
Kudos: 86





	up all night (can't stop thinking about u)

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some self indulgent Tenwin because I miss them and because I want more Sicheng being stupidly in love. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> This fic has a Vietnamese translation and you can find it [here](https://www.wattpad.com/964895341-trans-up-all-night-can%27t-stop-thinking-about-u). 

Sicheng stares at his phone, wondering if he should call Ten or not.

_ 'It should be evening in the US, right? Maybe I could wait a few more hours, just in case he's still working...' _

Sicheng hides his head under his pillow, frustrated. He tried to sleep but he couldn't, his thoughts keeping him awake. He glances at the clock on his nightstand and sighs when he realises thinking about Ten kept him up until almost 5am and he didn't even realise it. He just... wishes he could be with Ten right now. Every minute he waits it's excruciating.

Before he can turn his phone off and try to get at least six hours of sleep, the phone lights up, Ten's name and his beautiful smile appearing on the screen. He gets lost in Ten's sparkling eyes for a solid minute, and then he tells himself he should probably pick up the call.

"Hello?" he asks, hoping his voice doesn't sound too sleepy or too excited. If Ten finds out he had been up thinking about holding his hand or kissing him he'd probably be so excited he'd tell everyone, and he really doesn't want Lucas, Mark or Taeyong to ask him questions. For now. He wants to keep what they have secret, at least for a while. Not because he's ashamed or something - he'd always been very open about his bisexuality - but because he wants it to be their sweet secret and to keep this side of Ten for himself. Is it selfish?  _ Maybe _ , but he doesn't really mind.

"Were you thinking about me?" Ten asks excitedly, and Sicheng knows the other is smirking by the way his voice sounds. He says nothing, but he knows Ten knows. Is he too predictable? Were his thoughts that loud that they somehow reached Ten? He blushes, realising how stupid he sounds for even thinking about that. Love makes you stupid, after all.

"No need to answer, I know all the buzzing in my ears is because you were thinking about me. Or at least I hope so, because I think about you, too. A lot, even in the most random moments of the day. When I'm practicing, when I'm showering, when I'm getting ready to go on the stage..."

Ten keeps talking and Sicheng gets lost in his thoughts once again. He really wishes he could be with Ten. He wishes he could be in the crowd screaming his name, watching him perform and giving his all on the stage. 

Ten is a force of nature, talent in a human body, and Sicheng never gets tired of watching him dance, his body making every move look easy and natural, as if he didn't spend hours and hours staring at his reflection in the mirror to make every step flawless. 

Ten is the most stunning in two moments: the first one is when he’s dancing, his body reacting to every note as if it was made for that, moving beautifully without a single effort. 

The second one is when they are together, just the two of them, with little to no space between their bodies, cuddling or making love to each other, Ten's body reacting to his every touch, feeling as if it was made to be against his. The way Ten looks at him when they are together like that makes him fall in love a little bit harder every time. 

Sicheng really wishes Ten could be with him right now. 

"I miss you," he blurts out, cutting Ten off. He feels butterflies in his stomach when he hears Ten laugh, feeling the urge to kiss the smile off his lips. 

God, he _ seriously _ can't wait for Ten to be back home. One week felt like months, and he can't believe he still has to wait a few more days to be able to hold Ten his arms again.

As if he read his mind, Ten says, "I miss you too, baby. One more concert and the tour is over, and I'll be back in your arms in no time." 

Sicheng smiles, the fondness in the older's voice making his chest feel warm.

"I can't wait, I'll be waiting here with my arms wide open," he says, the shy smile on his face broken by a yawn. He rubs his eyes to try to stay awake. 

He hears Ten looking for something in his bag and then gasp, "Sicheng! It's almost dawn there! Why aren't you sleeping? Oh my God, I didn't wake you up, did I?" 

Sicheng smiles, the picture of a worried and pouty Ten in his head looking absolutely adorable, "No, you didn't. I couldn't sleep."

"Why?" Ten sounds worried, and suddenly Sicheng feels the urge to hug him. 

"I was too busy thinking about you," he admits, making Ten laugh out loud, but Sicheng knows he's probably also blushing hard and he wishes he could see that. 

"You're so corny." Ten says, closing the door of the hotel room behind him. "Do you want to make a video call? We could pretend to be cuddling." Sicheng frowns at that, because he wishes they didn't have to  _ pretend _ to cuddle, but the ocean between them makes it impossible to do otherwise.

"I could really use some sleep, too," he adds, unable to hold back a loud yawn. Knowing how hard their label makes them work during promotions or tours, Sicheng is surprised Ten even has the energy to talk to him, but he doesn't mind. Talking to Ten makes him happy, who would say no to that?

Sicheng gets into the bed while he waits for Ten to get changed into comfier clothes.

When he picks up, Ten's smiling face looks even more beautiful than usual. He looks tired but also happy, and Sicheng feels so in love it almost hurts.

"You're so pretty," he says without realising while he's busy observing how pretty his boyfriend's lips look curled in a smile, and Ten's cheeks turn red, taken aback by the sudden confession. Not that he doesn't know Sicheng finds him pretty – he never fails to remind him – but it makes his heart flutter every time.

They keep talking and before Sicheng realises it he's already asleep, Ten's voice lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated! 
> 
> [ twitter](https://twitter.com/borntovixx) || [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/yuehuaqizi) !!


End file.
